pwitoffandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Wilsher
Andrew Wilsher is an active member in Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF), where is currently performing under the RAW brand. Andrew Wilsher is currently one of the administrators in the group and one of the original members of the group as a former member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube. As one one of the longest tenured members of PWITOF, he participated in the first Royal Rumble and PWITOFMania I. In PWITOF, he is a five-time champion. He has one PWITOF World Championship reign, three PWITOF Television Championship reigns, and one PWITOF Trios Championship reign (with Abel Herrera and Matthew Doherty). Along with his four championships, he has also won the King of the Ring tournament in 2016. He holds the distinction of being the first champion and the first King of the Ring tournament winner from the United Kingdom. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube Andrew Wilsher was a member of Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over YouTube (PWITOYT) prior to joining Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF). On PWITOYT, Andrew Wilsher was known as metalheadkiddd. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2010-present) Joining (2010) Andrew Wilsher joined Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook in 2010. He was added by Phillip Cross after YouTube announced they were discontinuing the YouTube groups. He is currently one of the longest tenured members of Pro Wrestling Over Facebook and one of the first administrators of the group. Television Champion (2014) Andrew Wilsher won the PWITOF Television Championship twice during the championship's original run in 2014. He was the first person from the United Kingdom to win a championship in PWITOF. Rise to Prominence (2016) Andrew Wilsher won the PWITOF Television Championship for the third time, shortly after it became reactivated in 2016. At Backlash 2016, Andrew Wilsher won the PWITOF Trios Championship with Abel Herrera and Matthew Doherty. The next night on RAW it was revealed he was joining The Reunion, along with Matthew Doherty. At King of the Ring 2016, Andrew Wilsher defeated Ashton Pond in the finals of the King of the Ring tournament to win the 2016 King of the Ring tournament and earn a PWITOF World Championship match at the main event of Summerslam. At Fully Loaded 2016, Andrew Wilsher defeated John Altmann in the first Duchess of Queensbury match in PWITOF history to maintain the Summerslam main event (if John won, it would have been a triple threat match at Summerslam). World Champion (2016-present) At Summerslam 2016, Andrew Wilsher defeated Sam Markos to win his first PWITOF World Championship, ending Sam's 140 day title reign, the longest World Championship reign in history. Andrew lost the belt at Clash of the Champions 2016 to Edgar Salas. In wrestling Championships: * PWITOF World Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Television Championship (3 times) * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time) - with Abel Herrera and Matthew Doherty Accomplishments: * PWITOF King of the Ring (2016) Finishers & signatures * The 4th Down (lifted DDT) Entrance music * "Turn the Page" by Metallica Category:Members